Starting Over
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Inspired by a YouTube video about Aria & Ezra.  Ezra cheats on Aria with a past love that has come back into his life.  A mistake he will come to regret.  Will Aria ever be able to forgive him?  Or is this the end of Ezra Fitz?


**Starting Over**

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing! _Pretty Little Liars_ and Aria Montgomery & Ezra Fitz all belong to ABC Family. And kkookk46 on YouTube created an Aria/Ezra video which basically inspired this story. Their video is entitled "Aria/Ezra are two more lonely people.". However, Savannah Walker, Daniel Anderson, and Britny Haralson all belong to yours truly.

**Rating:  
**T (subject to change later)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairings:  
**Aria/Ezra  
Savannah/Ezra

**Summary:  
**So, basically, Aria finds out that Ezra is cheating on her and leaves him. But, Ezra regrets betraying Aria and will do whatever it takes to win her back. Will Aria find it in her heart to forgive him? Stay tuned to find out!

The Ghost of Relationships Past

The final bell had rung. All the other stunts had bolted out the door. All except for me. I was walking down the hallway to my favorite room in the whole building. My English classroom. Why is that my favorite room, you ask? Simple. Two words. Ezra Fitz. I know he's my English teacher and there are about a million rules and laws and...whatever saying that my relationship between Ezra and myself is wrong. But, my feelings for Ezra are the most...undescraibably real and amazing things I've ever known. I don't care how wrong people think it is. It feels right to us and that's all that matters.

As I peer through the narrow window in his door, I see Ezra laughing and talking with some brunette woman I've never seen before. She's tall with an athletic build. _Probably a cheerleader. _I assume. But, if she was a cheerleader, it was probably in her past as she looked to Ezra's age. Then, I notice Ezra lean back against the front of his desk while talking to this new woman. _Wow...He looks amazing. _ I thought to myself as the light streaming through the blinds over window haloed his form like an angel. But, then, I'm snapped back to reality as I see the brunette woman throw her head back in laughter as she reached across the space between them and lightly touched Ezra's forearm! I was just about to walk away and ask Ezra about this woman later when he turned towards me and beckoned me in.

"Aria, hey! What are you still doing here? It's Friday." Ezra greeted me. I'm sure it was just a front for whoever this other woman was. He has to be happy to see me. Right?

"Oh, I was just waiting for the stampede to die down before I hit my locker. I didn't really think my algebra book was worth being trampled to death." I surprise myself with the smile I fake to cover my confusion. I'm a little relieved when Ezra laughs in response to my joke. I said a little relieved.

"Well, since you're here, I'd like you to meet my old friend Savannah Walker. We went to high school together." Ezra turned to this...Savannah and gestured to me. "Savannah, this is one of my students, Aria Montgomery." Savannah turned to me and smiled. I had to admit, she was rather beautiful. ... And, then she spoke.

"Hi, Aria. Did Ezra tell you he and I used to date?" Why would she tell me that? What's she trying to do? Mark her territory or what? Regardless, I have to play nice. To protect Ezra if for no other reason.

"No, he didn't." I plaster a smile across my face but, I shoot Ezra a death stare. One that says _Just what the hell is she talking about?_ I waited to hear Ezra's response.

For the briefest moment, Ezra looked back at me with a classic deer-in-the-headlights expression before he regained his composure. "Yeah, we-uh...We had some good times." I frown slightly when I saw the nostalgic look on Ezra's face as he appeared to be recalling all the 'good times' he and Savannah had in high school. _Does he miss it? _ I couldn't help feeling a little threatened by this Savannah. She was beautiful and smart...She seemed like Ezra's type. A lot like myself if I were a few years older. Part of me wondered if Ezra was beginning to consider taking the easy way out and leaving me for Savannah. I mean, it would make sense, afterall. Things would be so much easier for them than it is for me and Ezra. They could go out on dates-in public-and nobody would ever think twice about seeing the two of them together. She wouldn't have to make up some lie to tell her parents when she went to go see him. it could be so perfect for the two of them. _Wake up, Aria! You're being ridiculous! Ezra's not gonna leave you! He loves you, you psycho! Whatever he had with Savannah's in the past! They're over and they're probably over for a reason! Stop being so paranoid!_

"Aria?" I could hear Ezra calling my name, but it sounded faint. Like it was coming from somewhere way off in the distance. "Aria!" This time, the voice is firmer and snaps me back to reality. "Aria? Are you okay?" Ezra asked. His eyes had turned quizzical and concerned.

"Huh?" I realize what has happened and shake my head quickly to clear my thoughts before responding any further."Oh. Yeah, no, I'm fine." A brief silence stretches between the three of us before I speak up again. "I'm gonna go." I point to the door as I elaborate. "My dad wants me and my brother home for dinner so we can all have dinner as a family." I hitched my backpack over my shoulder. "I'll see ya later, Mr. Fitz. It was nice meeting you..." I trailed off because I wasn't sure how to address Savannah.

She waved her hand dismissively as she finished my sentence for me. "Oh, please call me Savannah." Well, at least that would be easy enough.

"Okay. Nice meeting you, Savannah." With a smile and a wave, I opened the door and left the room. Walking down the hall toward the exit, I just couldn't escape this inexplicable feeling that something was wrong. I had a bad feeling something really bad was about to happen between myself and Ezra. Now, just what would that be? I have absolutely no idea. And, that...scares the living hell outta me.


End file.
